


The Gentle Giant of Derry

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Horror, Other, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pennywise the dancing clown, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Really weird story, You Have Been Warned, gender neutral reader, i don't know how to tag, reader is like a parent to them, the losers club is friends with the reader, the reader is over 7ft tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: Y/n has always lived in Derry, in fact they babysat most of the Losers club when they were in high school.Now, they work part time at an ice cream shop the losers visit and they are a part time student.~~~"Being over 7 ft tall has it's disadvantages, but one that I enjoyed was how intimidated people are of me... well most people are... then again I don't count it as a person"





	1. Chapter 1. The horror is just beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for obvious reasons Pennywise’s height is based off of Bill’s but just thought it’s be better to get this out of the way first so I don’t have to explain his height.  
> K hope y'all enjoy part 1

It all started in the summer when Y/n L/n had their first run in with the strangest moments of their entire life. They could remember moseying down Neibolt Street on their motorcycle, the Yamaha XS 650 to be exact, they had just gotten out of work to get home. When they noticed Bill Denbrough bike.They recognized it due the fact that they had known Bill since he was in diapers. Living next door made it easy to recognize Silver. It was at 29 Neibolt St. It sent a chill down their spine, not only could it be infested with squatters, mice, snakes, ect. ect. It also was rotting away from the foundation. 

Bill and the 6 other bike owners, who y/n assumed would be his other friends they’ve seen running around, could be in big trouble. They parked the Bike on the curb deciding to throw caution to the wind when they heard a symphony of screams. running toward all the kids you recognized most of them.The first thing they saw was the bleeding new kid, they had no idea who he was, but they kneeled down to assess the situation when they heard a familiar scream from none other then Eddie as Richie set his bone into place. Pushing the other child to the back of their mind they rushed to Eddie,demanding for the preteens to get out of their way. They picked up Eddie trying not to jostle the small kid, telling the kids to tell his mom where he was Y/n rushed out onto their Yamaha as the sped off to the nearest hospital.  
After about ten minutes at the hospital, Ms. Kaspbrak came bursting through the door demanding to know what happened to her son. “Ma'am I just heard a scream from 29 Neibolt St. Where Billy and his friends were, that was when I saw Eddie’s arm and rushed him over” Y/n explained as calmly as possible, having known the woman for as long as they had, they had come to expect this act from her. She nodded her head frantically babbling about how grateful she was that they had been there and how they were an angel in disguise and how “those little devils were trying to kill her son”. “Now Ms. K” Y/n interjected, “I’ve known these kids since they were in diapers. None of them would something like that. They were in an  
old house, perhaps,” They paused to stoop down to her level who was on the verge of hyperventilating, “Ms. Kaspbrak you need to take deep breaths come on, in and out. in, out. That’s it!” they beamed straightening up a litte.  
“Eddie’s gonna be fine, he’s tougher then he looks. When i was their age I probably explored that damn house 100 times over.It’s really old he could’ve just fallen. Bill’s not going to attempt to hurt Ed’s anytime soon.”   
“Now I know you babysat that boy when he was little but kids change!” she started up her rant again, talking about everything that could be the cause of ‘Eddie’s friends trying to kill him"  
Y/n’s patience’s started to fade as they listened to the woman, remembering that she might be going into shock and that keeping her talking could be a good thing! They never had anything to do with medicine so they wouldn’t really know. Though one suggestion seemed to make them lose themselves. “I bet you that they were trying to sacrifice him… Yes that’s it! Sacrificing my son so that… Georgie was it? yes yes it was, for… For him to come back! Devil worshipers the whole lot of them!” which caused Y/n to turn roughly and stalk outside of the building.   
~~~~  
I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose as I rushed to my bike, knowing that was how Ms.K was I tried not to dwell on her words so much as I turned my focus to the road. How were the rest of them? I decided to try and make sure the kids were at least out of that damn house before I went to investigate it myself. I knew it could have something to do with Georgie, Bill was devastated when he went missing. As was I, I was his babysitter when he was only 3, it hit my family pretty hard when he was announced missing just a few months ago. Georgie was one of the most caring little kid I could’ve known. He never seemed to care about my height when I hit the sudden growth spurt near my Senior year of high school pushing me passed 7 ft, no he just continued to treat me like a cousin, or family member, always asking for bike rides and if I could play. Even if I had to work or study he’d be right there trying to convince me that I could just live with his family so I could play with him. I was his “gentle giant” as some would say. My growth spurt has continued until I was a ridiculous 7 ft 4. Of course that sent mocking and self consciousness in my direction as I felt even more out of place in this sleepy little town. I got this bad habit of hunching over that only seemed to go away when I was with loved ones, like my mother or the Denborough’s, now a days I was slouched over almost all the time. I drove back past the “haunted house” which, to my relief was lacking in the children’s bicycle department.  
Though I felt like I was being watched as I drove back to my neighborhood, deciding to take a stop at Bill’s house to make sure he was okay. Parking in my driveway I walked over to his house and knocked on his door. I was greeted by his mother letting me go in to talk to him. I walked up to his room and knocked   
“Bill, it’s Y/n” I called softly. After a sound of shuffling feet the door opened to show the tired and red puffy eyes of a desperate and sad Bill. “Can I come in?” I asked, he stepped out of the way and let my in his room. We used to always keep his door open when I was in his room but he shut his door the second I was out of the way.

“Whoa bud, what’s gotten into you?” I asked started kneeling down and looking into his eyes. “I-I m-m-messed up b..bad Y/n…” He whispered. “aw hun no!” I collected him into my arms rocking him back and forth hushing the silent sobs. “I came to make sure you were safe. I also want to know what you were doing in that house Billy.” I mentioned as his breathing calmed down and he seemed to freeze up in my arms. “You… You wouldn’t un-understand…” he grumbled into my shoulder. “I will if you want me to know” I said straightening me, “but since I know your safe, I’ll be going no-” “W-wait!” Bill grabbed my arm seeming to have an inner struggle on whether or not to tell me what happened until he muttered. “m-meet me a-at the B-B-Barrens tomorrow th-then I’ll let you kn-kn…know”  
I sighed, “I’ve got school tomorrow, my thesis isn’t gonna write itself, but I’ll be back at one, then I’ll pick you up and we’ll go there okay?” I said looking down at him. He gave me a determined little nod that made me smile. “Well,” I paused to ruffle his hair, “See ya later squirt~"   
"H-hey!” He grumbled pushing my hand of his head, “E-everyone’s a-a s-s-squirt to y-you Y/n!” He called after me making me smile. “Your not wrong kiddo!” I called after him as I exited the Denborough’s household to walk back to mine. As long as I lived under my mother’s roof, I would have  
to uphold the curfew. Even though I was able to basically do whatever I want in the legal world, I was still under the control of my parents. After a quick dinner with my parents I head off to bed. After all that bullshit I had to put up with today, I half wished I could sleep forever.  
After curling up for what seemed like an eternity, I finally seemed to fall asleep.  
I felt it before I saw it. A hand creeping up my shoulders, pressing it’s sharp digits into my shoulders causing a pang of pain and a yelp to erupt from my lips. I tried to turn my head before I heard him.   
“Y/n, don’t you want to float with me?” Georgie, he was at the foot of my bed, his big innocent eyes in his cute rain slick. My eyes widened as I sat up completely ignoring the tearing feeling in my shoulders as the claw like   
features racked down my back. “G-georgie?… GEORGIE!” I tried to leap towards him and grab his arm but, my body seemed to hit a solid mass of dirty white pantaloons. “wh-what?” I was on my knees so I looked up at the towering figure. 'What the Hell?’ I asked staring intently at the man in a clown costume.   
“Where’s Georgie!” I growled in confusion staring the freak right in the eyes, I started to stand up, but a surprisingly strong hand pushed flat against the end of my bed. “What the Hell…” My mumbles got more unintelligible as I felt another pair of hands, seemingly coming from inside my mattress, started to strangle me. All I could hear from the freaks mouth was “You’ll die if you try, you’ll die if you try,you'lldiifyoutryyou'lldieifyoutry…” Then my vision faded to black.  
I shot up from my bed gripping my throat taking deep breaths. I was covered in sweat, I was in my room, I was ALIVE.   
“Well, I did a lot yesterday” I reasoned with myself “It’s just stress…”  
Little did I know about the pair of golden eyes looking at me from the closet.


	2. Chapter 2. Are Ya Scared Giant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n learns about the clown  
> and meets it face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K this one hopefully has more pennywise, it’s not gonna be hella fluffy but. It’s my fic so whatever~  
> THERE IS BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> AND SWEARING

It seemed as if I hadn’t gotten any sleep the night prior. The feeling of drowsiness hung over me like a rain cloud as I shuffled my way through the day. Each moment I felt like I was about to fall asleep, the face of the clown appeared in my mind, taunting smile ever present on his face. This seemed to jolt me awake each time, as though my mind refused to accept that it was just a dream. The professor’s voice didn’t help me either, the low dull voice seemed to be hypnotizing me to fall asleep. My classes seemed to drone on and on. It was like time had stopped. Until my final class had ended.

Shoving all my things haphazardly into my bag I got up to leave when my professor called out. “Y/n, could you stay here for a moment, I would like to speak to you, it’s urgent.” This confused me as I started to make my way to the front of the room. “What’s wrong sir?” I questioned, unease creeping up my spine as he looked up into my eyes.  
“You’ll die, if you try”  
“Excuse me, what?” I asked taking a small step back. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this, my mind screamed. Some really weird coincidence. “You heard me” He rumbled taking a step forwards. “If i catch you at the Barrens with Bah-bah-bah-Billy boy, you’ll both pay.” I felt adrenaline pump through my veins as his eyes turned into a dark amber color before quickly returning to their original green hue.  
“Is there something I can help you with?” He asked, raising his brow. “N-NOPE!” I stuttered turning on my heel as I ran out the door. The last thing I heard before the door swung close was the professor muttering. “How curious…”  
~~~

Confusion flooded through my head as sped back to my house, I figured I would attach my sidecar to my bike so Bill didn’t have to worry about flying off the end of the bike like he did last time we went on a ride together. Which was probably 2 or 3 years ago. If I was being honest with myself, I hung out with Georgie more than Bill. I shook my head clearing myself of any thoughts of Georgie. I didn’t want to be reminded of his little ‘visit’ in my dream last night.  
As I attached the sidecar to it’s mount, I noticed something just out of the corner of my eye. A shadow that seemed to move closer as i focused on the task at hand. That was until I felt something slimy grace my cheek, causing me to yelp and fall sideways into my bike. My head snapped to the side to look at the offender to see… Nothing?  
I lifted my hand to touch my cheek to feel that it was… Dry?

“Damn… I’m going insane….” I grumbled standing to get onto my bike when I heard my name being called from my driveway. “Yo Bill! I was just about to come get you!” I smiled as he ran up to me.  
“Y/n i-is it o-o-okay i-if we p-pick u-up one of my f-f-f-friends?” he stuttered looking at me embarrassed. “Sure kiddo, as long as you keep your promise of an explanation.” I replied as I stuck a helmet onto his head. “Hop in pipsqueak!” I chuckled as I motioned for him to get into the sidecar.  
After getting the directions to his friends house I immediately recognized the house was in the poor town area. I was requested to honk my horn, after that we waited. “So Billy-boy,” I started “which friend is it? The chubby one, the African American? Does Richie live here?” I asked to which Bill laughed  
“N-nuh no, this i-is my f-friend Beverly’s place. Sh-she should b-be d-down soon.” I gave him a knowing smirk when I mentioned that this new friend was a ‘she’. To which he started to grumble about how it wasn’t like that.

“I’m just joking with ya squirt!” I giggled knocking his helmet. When I looked up I saw the girl from the house. “Hey there Kid!” I called out to her, Bill lifted his hand and greeted his friend. “I’m Y/n L/n, nice to meetcha!” I held out my hand for her to shake, “Hi, I’m Beverly, Beverly Marsh.” I smiled taking off my helmet and handing it to her. “Hop on!” I said patting the back of the seat. “Let’s get to the Barrins, Maybe then we’ll have this all sorted out. “ I said as we took off in the direction of the Barrins.  
~~~

After about two hours of explanation I got the rundown of the crazy child eating/killing clown thing and how it attacked them in the house on Neibolt street. “Kids… C’mon. I wasn’t born yesterday. I think I would know if a killer clown was on the loose.” I said raising a brow suspiciously at them. “Tell me the truth” The two looked at each other and the Bev spoke up.  
“We aren’t lying Y/n. It’s this really tall clown with a nasty old looking costume!” That sentence made me freeze a little.  
“Lots of ruffles? Orange hair? Really strong?” I squeaked remembering the dream I had the night before.  
Bill nodded “H-how d-d-did you know?”  
I felt sweat begin to bead at my forehead. “He..”  
“It,” Beverly corrected  
“It… came into my dream? Told me I would die if I tried?” I mumbled feeling a bit stupid for saying it out loud.  
“That sounds like something it would do.” Bev confirmed.  
“W-we think h-he ha-has G-geor…” Bill’s voice died in his throat with each word. I looked him in the eyes  
“There’s only one way to find out then.” The grim tone of my voice was even foreign to myself. I stood up from the rock I was perched on. “First things first, I have only seen it once in a dream. I…. What if I can’t see it?” I looked between the two.  
“Most adults can’t” Bev confirmed  
“M-maybe we’ll have to… No that would make no sense… You should come with us and we can figure it out as we go along?” It was more of a question than a statement but, we were all equally confused in this situation.  
“Yeah… This is all so crazy. Listen let’s get you two home and I’ll get us stuff we’ll need once we go clown hunting.” I concluded that that was the best place to start. Now to only get my hands on a gun…  
The drive home was uneventful and relaxed, despite the coil of tension curling in my belly at the thought of squaring up against a killer clown.  
~~~~  
After getting home I ignored my parents and entered my room. The second I closed my door the world suddenly felt like it was spinning, no it was shrinking. My breath caught in my throat as i crouched so my spine wouldn’t break under the enclosing roof. An insane guffaw of laughter was heard and i started to cry. I was going to die because I was to big, to tall. Sure, I never really minded being tall but right now being tall was a bitch. Suddenly the room stopped I wwas on my but, knees curled up to my chest, head buried between my knees.

“Ya just don’t know how to listen do ya?” I opened my eyes to see the, now miniature, clown between my feet. “Didn’t think someone could be scared of what they were!” HE started to laugh again. “That’s so sad… Hmmm Giant! l might be able to make the fear go away with a balloon… Would you like a balloon?” A small balloon drifted up to my giant head as it drifted serenely towards me. Then a loud POP the balloon was gone replaced with an insane amount of blood filling up the room, it started to fill the room. The blood level getting closer to my face. 

Panicking I tried to push the ceiling up or the walls out. I couldn’t breathe. The blood reached my face. I took a deep breath not knowing how long i’d be under. It felt like I was floating in swamp water, if swamp water was warm, no hot, was the blood getting warmer? I felt the air leaving my lungs until there was nothing left/. My mouth opened, trying to fill my lungs once more but blood flood in instead. The metallic taste causing my body to try and throw up. I was going to die drowning in blood.

“Remember my warning next time.” I heard a voice in my ears before I was normal height again and the blood was gone, well a majority of it anyways. My room was covered, wall to wall in the viscous red liquid dripping down onto the floor. I was also covered. My mouth opened and a flood of blood poured through as I successfully cleared my lungs and I screamed. My mother rushed in demanding that I explain my actions. I looked at her like she was crazy. “A-are you not s-saying you s-see THIS?!” I yelled waving around to gesture to the bloody mess that was my room.

“What?” My mother put her hand on my drenched shoulder. “Honey you’re scaring me, what’s wrong? Are you feeling like a giant again, is it the claustrophobia? “ She looked up at me, I got my height from my father so she never seemed to understand why everything felt small.  
“N-no mom…WHAT?” my eyes widened “C-can you not see… see th-the b-b-blood?” This seemed to freak her out more. “Y/n what blood? What’s going on?!” Her breath started to quicken and I knew that this had something to do with the phrase Bev said earlier about “Adults not seeing it”  
“M-my jeans! I-I st-stained my jeans from falling when I was hanging out with the k-kids earlier today! I was scared that the injury was worse than i-it was!” I stammered as my mother sighed. “Well I’m not seeing anything hun! Remember you can tell me anything!” She said relieved as she left the bloody mess that was my room. “W-will do mom” I called back at her. “Wh-what the Hell do I do now….?”


	3. Chapter 3 Pull Yourself Together Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you and the kids aren't safe

I couldn’t sleep in my room, hell I couldn’t even stay in that bloody mess for a second. It felt like I was going insane, so instead of accepting some weird fate of being cray, I decided to roll with it. I practically sprinted out of my room into the nearest bathroom to wash the mess down the drain. Stepping into the tiled room I slipped off my shoes and placed them in the sink, filling it with water to rinse them off, then I stepped fully clothed into the shower. Figuring I could kill two birds with one stone by getting all the blood down the drain in one go.

I turned the water on and started to cry. Even as all the blood was swept down the drain, the lingering stickiness and warmth of the blood that filled my room., and my lungs. After i got most of the blood off of my clothes I finally decided to put them in the hamper and have a normal shower. I didn’t feel safe though, I kept the shower curtain open so that nothing could sneak up on me without my notice. As I washed my hair, I watched the bloody water swirl down the rain and I realized that i was going to have to get to Bill and Bev to make sure they were okay.

After a long time, I finally gathered up my nerve and left the bathroom. Wrapped snugly in a towel as I passed my room and entered my parents room. My parents weren’t there, I could hear them in the living room down below. I knew all my clothes were ruined, so I needed to steal some of my fathers clothing. After grabbing a T-shirt and some jeans that reached just above my ankles, I was ready. Rushing down my staircase I made my way to my door, slinking out before my parents could even realize I was leaving. Running to the Denborough’s I snuck in through the door and rushed to Bill’s room opening the door.  
Bill sat up on his bed, seemingly startled by my random intrusion. “Y/N? W-what the” I shushed him before he could continue. “SHHH your parents don’t know I’m here I was just making sure your okay.” I whispered. “I need Bev’s address so I can check on her too.” Bill looked at me like I was crazy. “W-why?” I could tell he had probably been sleeping, otherwise he might’ve connected the dots sooner. “It visited me, I wanna make sure everyone’s okay! Now give me her address!”

Bill blinked up at me, “No.”

Wait what?

“I said no.” his voice dropped a few octaves and I realized, I had fallen into a trap. Bill’s body started to contort and stretch. I looked back at the door to Bill’s room a I made a mad dash for it before IT’s transformation was complete. I reached the door and started to tug at the door knob. It wouldn’t budge.  
“Ohohoho! You are REALLY bad at listening Y/n~” I turned around expecting to see the towering figure of the clown but to my surprise… He was shorter than me. It never occured to me that I was usually on the ground when I saw him, but now… I was a good head taller. “Wh-what do you want with the k-kids!” I demanded as I pressed my back against the door. Just because I was taller didn’t make him any less intimidating. He continued to laugh as he peered up at me.

“That’s for me to know,” He booped my nose “And you to find out” he laughed as he backed away from me. His smile turned into a grimace as he looked up at me. “Toodles~ Giant.” HE crooned as he disappeared into thin air. Leaving me shocked and alone.

“Y-Y/n?” I jumped as the door opened revealing the real Bill. “Bill oh thank god!” I cried turning around to hug the confused child. “Listen I need to check in on Bev I need her address so if you could write it down for-”  
“No”

I felt my heart stop, he came back to finish the job when I wasn’t expecting it. “Wh-why n-not…” I mumbled looking at him nervously. “B-because i-if it involves…i-it then I can’t l-let y-you g-go a-a-alone.” He stuttered a look of determination crossing his features. “Okay…” I sighed as I looked around the room. “W-well,” I stuttered, still feeling shaken from seeing it again. “We’ll have to climb out… out your window… “ He looked at me like I was crazy. “H-how…? I shrugged, “We could get caught!” I said sliding the window open. And climbing onto the overhang of his porch, Bill following behind. I used the posts that attached the roof to the porch. We made it and snuck our way to my garage. We need my bike if we were going to get anywhere fast. Opening the garage door we were met with a familiar face.

“G-Georgie?”


	4. Chapter 4: G-Georgie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some body horror in this chapter, nothing too extreme

There he was, standing in his rain slick holding a little paper boat. I felt Bill freeze by me.   
“G-G-G-Georgie…” he started to walk towards his brother. I felt my eyes water at the site of my little friend. “  
Hiya Billy! I’ve missed you lots!” He called, water started to poor from around his feet. “I’ve been having lots of fun! I’ve been floating!” He giggled.  
Bill stopped. “N-no…” He mumbled he started to back away.  
“Bill wha-”

Georgie suddenly screamed his mouth unhinging, eyes rolling back into his head as his mouth seemed to bend physics, literally dropping to the floor as a gush of gray water and bugs flooded at our feet. I let out an unearthly scream as I grabbed Bill’s arm and booked it down the sidewalk.   
“FORGET THE BIKE FORGET THE BIKE!” I cried. Bill seemed to be in shock at the sight of his little brother as we ran all the way to main street.  
I finally figured we were far enough away around then and we came to a halt. “Bill… huh…. Bill y-you okay?” I asked turning my attention to him. I let go of his wrist looking down at him. “  
Y-y-y” He couldn’t even finish a word, he was crying. I stooped down wrapping him in a one armed hug.   
“I-i know… I miss him too.” I muttered. I don’t know how long we sat there, just letting out how we felt about the situation. But, it felt… Nice, freeing in a way. “This is all so fucked up.” I sniffled as I stood up to my full height. “If you wanna go back ho-” “No!” Bill interrupted me before I got a chance to suggest anything else.  
“B-bev’s MY friend I have to make sure sh-she’s safe!” I smiled at him through watery eyes. “Okay. Let’s make sure she’s safe.”  
~~~~

The walk to Beverly’s house didn’t take to long, though I would argue it was the longest one of my life. Everywhere I looked a pair of dark honeyed eyes were. Bill seemed to notice to, jumping at the slightest noise and trembling under my arm that was wrapped protectively around his shoulders. After one particularly bad jump I decided that I had had enough from this clown creature. I was going to give him a piece of my mind.  
“Bill…” I sighed, “Listen… I… I failed Georgie. I didn’t protect him when h-he went m-missing. I didn’t play with him as much as he wanted, I didn’t give him all the free ice cream he deserved… I… I” I paused trying to find the right words. “I’ve decided. I might’ve failed Georgie, but I am NOT going to fail you or Beverly!” I straightened my shoulders, a rarity these days, and glared ahead of me. “That clown will NOT lay his hands on you!”  
In the distance I heard a faint hiss as we approached Beverly’s house much to my confusion.   
“Y-Y/n… you didn’t fail Georgie… Georgie l-loves you! I-I love you! Y-your a-a better ro-role model th-then my p-parents ever were.” He said squeezing my arm lightly.   
I smiled ruffling his hair. “Thanks kiddo. Now let’s go check up on Bev.”  
I never liked Poor town, I liked it even less at night. Especially with the knowledge of a crazy clown on the loose, still I was committed to seeing this through till the end. Climbing the winding staircase we reached her apartment. “O-one th-thing… B-bev’s d-d-dad do-doesn’t l-like b-boys h-hanging a-around h-her…” He grumbled,  
“Hey, have a little faith in my acting skills squirt.” I replied coolly as I knocked firmly on the door. “Besides, haven’t ya learned that no one disrespects the giant?” I asked in a joking voice.   
The door creaked open slightly, “Don’t you know it’s way passed curfew? I outta call the cops right now to drag your asses home.”  
‘Wow… great first impression’ I mused as I looked down at the man. “Terribly sorry sir, ya see. I met your daughter Beverly today at the Library. I heard that another kid went missing so I wanted to make sure she was okay” I explained, “And I couldn’t leave my kid brother at home, our parents are out and with all these disappearances I couldn’t just leave him there.” I hoped that this was enough to convince him to not call the police.

“Yeah she’s… fine” He muttered, the way he spoke made me… Uncomfortable. Something was wrong with him I just knew it. “Can we see her?” I asked, I knew that IT had a way with teleporting so anything could be possible. I just didn’t want to take that risk. “Now I don’t know who you think you are but you aren’t coming into my home.” The man growled going to slam the door. I shoved my foot in the way keeping it lodged open. “I think you misunderstand me Mr. Marsh” I drawled, “I won’t know unless I see her. So i’m coming in whether you like it or not, and it would be easier if you just let me in.” My voice dropping near the end in an attempt at intimidation.   
"P-p-please s-s-sir w-w-we n-”   
“QUIET BOY” Mr. Marsh roared causing my blood to boil.  
“Don’t. Yell. at. My. brother.” I growled out in a warning. “We brave being out here at night to make sure your daughter’s okay and you have the NERVE to disrespect my little brother.” I started to push open the door using my shoulder until the man gave.   
“Fine. Come. In.” He said through clenched teeth. I pushed Bill in front of me and then entered. The apartment was dumpy and what you’d expect from poor town. This made me feel bad for Beverly, but I knew it was best to not point out she lived in a shit home.  
We awkwardly stood in their, “Living room” if you can even call it that. As Bev’s dad get’s Beverly out of her room. After a few minutes she finally emerged from her room, followed by Mr. Marsh. “  
Hey Beverly! Sorry about this surprise, just another kid went missing so we wanted to make sure you were okay!” I lied through my teeth, “I hope you can help me find more books from the library for my Thesis!” I exclaimed, Bev looked confused for a second until she seemed to catch on.   
“Oh yeah! Sorry if I’m not that good at finding stuff at the Library, but thanks for checking on me! OH! I might have a good book for your paper!” She said, “Come on it’s in my room!” I  
followed her into her room, the most normal thing I’ve seen today. Bill was going to come with us, but he was held back by Bev’s dad with an “Oh no you don’t”.  
“What’s wrong?” Bev asked once the door was closed.   
“IT visited me again, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” I whispered, “Trying to make good on his promise I guess… but hey you’re okay!” She smiled,   
“Yeah I guess.” I looked at her confused. “What do you mean I guess?”  
Bev shook her head, “It’s nothing, just family stuff I guess.” She mumbled the last part under her breath, I still heard it though I decided not to press to into it.  
“Okay hun, listen I work tomorrow so I won’t be able to protect you guys during the day…. Unless you’d like to visit me at work?” I felt really ridiculous, “Sure where do you work?” I was actually kinda surprised that she agreed. The only person that would visit me during work was Georgie until he… wasn’t spewing out gray water and screaming about floating.  
“O-oh! I work in the Ice cream Parlor on Main Street! I replied, “I could get you and Bill some free ice cream!” Bev smiled at that.   
“We can talk about our next plan of action during my break.” We agreed that that would be the best idea and I left, apologizing to Mr. Marsh about my “Rude behavior” and how I was just really worried about my new “Study buddy”. I wasn’t sure whether he bought it or not, but he didn’t try to pick the story apart so me and Bill left.   
We both decided to stay at his house for the night because I was a little to scared to go home.


	5. Chapter 5: A Beautiful Stranger

Billy and I decided to start an alarm so I could sneak out before his parents were awake. This happened to be at 4;30 am. I had gotten roughly 30 minutes of sleep that night. I needed to make sure Billy was safe throughout the night. After getting awoken by the extremely loud beeping of the alarm clock, I left the home quickly to enter my own. ‘I could probably get more sleep.’ I considered, ‘I don’t work until nine.’ But the thought of leaving my room the bloody mess from the night before My uniform was in there Damnit! I needed that! I sighed deciding that I was going to suck it up, and go clean. my . room.

Which didn’t sound as traumatizing as it was. Surprisingly enough, the blood was still wet which made cleaning a little easier. I threw a lot of things away. Books, sadly, papers which I needed to help my thesis but I couldn’t do anything about what that bastard did last night now. After 3 hours I had gotten all of my clothes through the washing machine, and scrubbed about on half of the wall behind my bed. By the time I had to leave, my room was half way cleaned. I could still detect the familiar metallic stench of blood, but now with the sickening chemical smell of lemons to go along with it. I was pretty sure I was going to pass out from the smell alone a few times. But I pushed through. Nothing was left on the floor of in the shelves or anywhere. I needed to clean the walls and ceiling still, I could always do that after work with the kids with me maybe.

I was in my uniform for work, which took three washed to get the blood from. It worked, but now I reeked of bleach, but i needed to get to work so I couldn’t complain., much. I made my way to the garage, remembering what happened last night made me freeze. ‘I couldn’t go in there, IT could be hiding there…’ I reasoned, ‘but I don’t want to run to work’ I sighed trying to build up the courage to enter my garage, once a safe haven. Now a place of nightmares. I thought it’d be the same for my house but… The sight of Georgie in the garage shook me to the core. I went into my kitchen to grab a knife. “Not for Georgie… That couldn’t’ve been Georgie.” I told myself. “It had to be… IT” I growled stalking towards the door to my garage, my knife poised to strike if necessary. The door opened and…

Nothing

Not even the gray water from last night in the garage. It was better than I had left it last. I opened the garage and ran to my bike starting it up. Thankfully it started and purred like a kitten as I put the knife in my work bag and took off for work. I had the opening shift, which was usually a very chill shift. I just opened up shop after cleaning for two hours then basically do whatever until about noon, when business started to pick up, and then I was let off at 1 for the rest of my day. However, the thought of being alone freaked me out more than ever.

~~~

Two hours of cleaning and preparing ice cream later and I was ready to open. I was exhausted and felt like I was about to topple over, but I also was so afraid that it was going to pop out of nowhere that it felt like adrenaline that pumped through my body was straight coffee injected in my veins. My body was on overdrive, like normal, but now I was more jumpy. When I was finally able to open I was ecstatic! I wasn’t going to be alone for much longer, hopefully. I switched the open sign on and went behind the counter.

Not even ten minutes after you open a man walks in. He’s indescribably handsome, sharp cheekbones, hypnotizing blue eyes, short brown hair and tall in stature. I coughed catching his attention. “Hello sir! How may I help you today?” I asked in a happy tone. The man smiled at me, I felt my heart skip a beat at his smile. “Well, I’m just stopping in town and thought I would grab a bit of ice cream for the road,” He said walking towards the counter, “I’m not sure what I should get though~ Maybe I could get some help from the lovely worker.”. I started to stumble over my words, no one had flirted with me for a while so it definitely came out of the left field.  
“I-I re-really like th-the… the c-cookie dough” I stammered face reddening as he nodded.  
“I’ll take your word for it love~” He cooed, “One cookie dough ice cream in a waffle cone please!” My mind almost turned to mush at this nickname as I rushed around to get his order. “Okay that’ll be $3.90” I said avoiding eye contact. He handed me 4 dollars, “Keep the change sugar~” He smiled lifting my chin to meet his eyes. “I’ll be seeing you around honey bear~” He smiled and walked out of the shop leaving me stunned.  
“U-uh o-o-okay!” I called out as i went back to doing nothing until I realized.

“I didn’t get his name… STUPID Y/N STUPID!”


	6. Chapter 6: Where ya going Giant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more blood in this chapter   
> and trash-mouthed boy

Bev and Billy showed up about a half an hour after the handsome stranger had made his impression, and what an impression it was. I had to be a blushing mess when the walked in. They thought that something was wrong with me. Asking if I was sick or something, after assuring the them I was fine I got them some free ice cream and we chatted.

“So it lives in the sewers?” I wasn’t surprised. The fact that it lived somewhere no one would go made sense to me. “Yeah, it’s all connected at the well house,” Bev explained “the well’s in the basement I think?” She looked at Bill for confirmation  
“Y...yeah, I... um I s-s-s-saw it slip into the well when I chased him down the stairs.”   
I nodded solemnly, “Speaking about that house, have you guys been able to check up of Eddie?” They both shook their heads.   
“H-His m-m-mom said we would never be able to s-s-s-s-speak to him again…” Bill sighed looking at the floor his ice cream dripping down his hand.  
“Let me get that squirt.” I muttered grabbing some tissues when the door rung, alerting me to another customer.  
“Hold on I’ll be there in a minute!” you called straightening up and ruffling his hair.”Be right back,” I muttered turning to look at who entered.  
Richie was standing in the doorway.

“Hey Richard~” I teased walking by to the counter,   
“Yeah yeah, hey bean pole,” he muttered ignoring the other two.  
“What can i get you Trash mouth?” I asked smiling softly at him. “  
Just get the Rocky Road .” He said holding out the money.  
I looked at him concerned, “You cool Richie?” I asked as I started to scoop his ice cream.   
“Yeah… I’m fine” he muttered.   
“Listen Richie, if it has anything to do with a clown… Tell me okay? I’ve just been seeing him around and it worries me ya know?” I said handing him his cone.   
“Yeah I’ll let you know if your not crazy Giant.” Richie said leaving abruptly, not even acknowledging Bill or Bev.  
Once he was out we started to scheme again. Today went by slowly, with all the disappearances turning up to a whole new dial last night. Looks like the clown was busy. Last night after scaring you. This only seemed to steel your resolve, he, no IT had to be stopped.   
~~~  
Once I got to clock out for the day we decided that it would be a good idea to hang out together as much as possible., which would be almost impossible with Bev and her asshole father. Didn’t stop us from planning our days, I couldn’t just drop everything to defeat him right now. No. We needed to try and outsmart it. This was going to need a lot of planning. We all agreed to go to my house, where parents wouldn’t be a problem while they were always working. Plus, I’m an adult! They couldn’t tell me what to do! Well, they could but… I didn’t have to listen!

I told them to ride their bikes to my house, I would just be a minute. Plus they had each other so I was willing to let them go, I slipped Bev the knife though, just in case. As I made my way into the alley, where I parked my Bike, I saw it at the end of the alley. Holding a balloon, crooked smile in place as he waved at me. Knowing that my best option was to get to my bike I made a mad dash for it. I sat on my fine leather seat turning to se he hadn’t moved. I started up my bike and turned to look at the road.

“Where we going Giant?”  
“Yeah Y/n where we going?”  
I screamed as I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my midsection, I turned to see the clown and… Georgie seemingly cuddled into my back excitedly. I let out a terrified yelp as I tried to get off my bike.  
“Y/n don’t go” Georgie whined holding tighter to my uniform. “I miss Billy and you, Mr. Penny said if you were good we could play house! You and Penny can play my parents! You always talked about how much you wanted to take me away right?”   
I jumped off the bike successfully starting to back away swiftly. It was true, you hated how Georgie went neglected by his busy parents. He was your best friend as a teenager. You would tell him about how you would get an adult job, then he and Billy could live in your house as YOUR kids. Georgie seemed to like that idea when he was about three, eventually growing out of the idea.  
“We’ll treat ‘em right huh Georgie? They’ll just love floating!” IT cooed jumping off my bike.   
“N-no… NO! GEORGIE GET AWAY FROM HIM!” I yelled as I rushed back to try and nab him. Pennywise beat me to it. Slamming me up against the alley wall before I could touch Georgie, or well his illusion.   
“You’ll float verrrryyy nicely pet… Yessssss” He hissed as a growl rumbled through his chest as his mouth seemed to stretch open causing me to scream.   
“It’s okay Y/n it won’t hurt I promise!” Georgie said waving around the now stump of an arm. “See? This didn’t even hurt!” He said giving me a cute smile. I started to sob, then It bit into where my shoulder and neck met. It felt like thousands of needles were digging into my skin, extracting my blood. Then, he was gone. Georgie was gone and all I had was the bloody mess dripping down my chest and staining my uniform. I knew one thing was for sure.  
I needed to go to the doctors… or to home, where I had a first aid kit. Ignoring the pain that pushed through my veins as I straightened up and hopped onto my bike driving off, hoping that I wouldn’t lose to much blood on the way home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Void

I got home without a hitch, mostly.   
I got to my home in one piece, I couldn’t exactly get into the driveway though. So I parked on the curve to see Bev and Bill screaming at my bloodied uniform and self. I had gotten off of my bike and started to fumbled with my keys, I was pretty sure I was going into shock. Bev grabbed my keys from my hand and unlocked my door, running in to call an ambulance for help. I stumbled into my living room before collapsing on the floor from blood loss.  
“Penny… Pennywise…” I mumbled reaching out for Billy’s face,   
“N-n-n-no d-d-don’t t-talk.” he yelled at me trying to stop the bleeding from my shoulder.  
“No… He h…hurt Geor-Georgie…” I continued to reach for his face. “No arm… No arm Georgie…” I cried caressing Billy’s face. “S-said it wouldn’t… hurt but it… but it did… it did a lot…” I coughed as my vision started to fade.   
“They’ll be here soon Y/n!” I heard Bev holler. I nodded slightly as Beverly brought the nearest bit cloth, which happened to be a blanket, and tried to stop the bleeding.  
The last thing I remember before blacking out was a yellow raincoat repeating “You’ll float too!”

~~~

I was floating in a void, nothing was happening for a long while. I was just bobbing around in this empty voice. Floating. When I felt hands starting to caress my being. I started to try and swim my way away from them until I started to hear the begging.  
“Please don’t leave us.”   
“You're my good kitten.”  
“All mine”   
“I love you.”  
“You can’t ignore our fate.”  
“Mine. forever.”   
“We’ll float together.”  
These gentle words, and sweet caresses lulled me into relaxing into there touch. I let out a content sigh as they wrapped around me. Snuggling me close and giving me some semblance of warmth in this void. They were stopping me from going insane. The hands never seemed to reach farther than my neck, like most. They weren’t taller than me.  
“You’ll have as many kids as you want. Bill, Beverly, and Georgie will be our little ones, wouldn’t you like that~” The voices cooed as I felt something rub into my neck.  
“Mhmm~” I nodded as I tried to snuggle deeper into the warm embrace.   
“Then we can have hundreds more.” The voice giggled as it started to move it’s fingers, tickling me.   
I giggled at the sensation, “nooo!” I cried trying to wiggle out of the tickles.  
“Aww no more children? I thought you would like a big family?” The voice whined quickening it’s pace.  
“St-stop!” I laughed feeling the fingers slow slightly.   
“What’s the magic word?” it whispered.  
“P-PLEASE HAHA! PLEASE!” I cried as the fingers finally slowed to a stop.   
“Okay, anything for my pet.” It cooed.

Then I woke up.

I was settled in a hospital bed, my shoulder wrapped tightly in bandages. My parent’s nowhere in sight. Not a surprise, they were very busy with work. Though, I thought they would be here by now… They probably didn’t care. One of the main reasons I wanted to be a parent. I wanted to prove that their was good in the world, that there could be good parents. I wanted to raise great children, that felt loved. That loved others in return. But, I was pretty sure I was unlovable at this point.  
“Y/N!” I heard as my two kids ran up to me…   
‘my kids… I like that’ I thought remembering the words of the voice from before.  
“What h-happened?” Bill asked after we shared a hug.   
I sighed as I realized that It was getting closer, and this threat was growing.


	8. Chapter 8: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an implication that Bev's dad is exactly how he is in the movie  
> A creepy asshole

~~~  
After explaining what happened to the two kids we all decided that it was necessary to come up with some kind of lie. How was I supposed to explain that I was attacked by some kind of Crazy Killer Clown that was kidnapping the children of Derry. I didn’t even know what he was doing to the kids. I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t keeping them alive. This brought the urgency into defeating it to an all new high.

“Y-Y/n? Wh-when you w-w-were bl-bleeding you m-mentioned n-n-no a-armed G-Georgie?” I gulped at Bill’s question. I tried to keep that part out, but it seems that I don’t think when I’m losing blood. I sighed looking him straight in the eyes.   
“When Pennywise showed up… Georgie was there. Talking about how… If I went with them, we could play house and IT and I could be his parents… and then, IT pinned me up against the wall and while I was screaming Georgie s-said it wouldn’t hurt…” I trembled slightly at the memory. “Then he show-showed me… me that… that he didn’t have an arm…”I turned my head. “I tried to save him… but I’m not good enough… I’m not strong enough. I’m a…a failure Bill. A failure.” I started to cry again.

I felt awful, I could’ve saved Georgie but I didn’t. I didn’t save him when Pennywise first got him, I didn’t save him this time. I didn’t know how long he would have with the creature. If he was even still alive. We all hugged best we could before they were forced to leave. I was going to go home, but it was past curfew so I was forced to stay the night. I wished the kids good night and told them to stay safe. When I went to sleep.  
Again, I had a dream of the void, the voices and hands. I couldn’t recall most of this dream when I woke up. It was mostly just promises of a good life, if I recalled correctly. When I was let out about noon after getting the okay from the doctors I walked home. I felt almost at peace, I blame the dreams for that. They made me feel, loved in a way I can’t explain. When I got home, it was empty, my bike was still parked on the curb, neither of my parents were home. No one was, it looked like it was abandoned for at least a week. Which was strange.

As I entered the door I had a feeling of unease wash over me. I closed my door and went into my laundry room, where I had left most of my clothing from the day prior. I changed into some shorts, which could be seen as normal length for a lot of people sadly, and a tank top. Once I was dressed I put my bike into my garage and went over to Bill’s. His mother saw me and started to freak out, hugging me talking about how Bill told her all about what happened, how she was so glad I was okay, ect.

After assuring her I was okay, I walked up to Bill’s room knocking before I got the okay to come in.   
“Hey pipsqueak I said sitting on his bed next to him watching his hamsters in the cage. I looked over at him when I noticed he looked like he had been crying. “What’s wrong kid?” I asked looking at him with concern lacing my voice.  
“B-Bev got hurt b-b-by Gr-Gr-Grenda… He muttered, “I-I can’t ch-check o-on h-her c-cause her… her f-father h-h-hates me ya know?” he leaned back onto her bed. The feeling of unease seemed to creep back up into my thoughts as I looked around.  
“Well, let’s check on her together, how about that?” I asked as I stood up. “That old man doesn’t stand a chance against me!” I teased posing in a “heroic” way making Bill roll his eyes.  
“S-sure yeah… Let’s do that.” He muttered as he followed me to my garage to get my bike and go to Bev’s house.

Bev’s father seemed to have learned his lesson last time and just let me and Bill in. I walked down to Bev’s room as I entered cautiously. I saw Bev laying on her bed asleep, she looked worse than I imagined. I was pissed. I knelt down poking her shoulder slightly, she had a few bruises covering her body and looked so tired. “Stay strong kiddo.” I sighed moving some hair out of her face. “Grendas gonna pay for this. Big time.” I growled standing up straight and started to leave when her arm moved out from under the covers to grab my arm.  
“Y/n, please don’t leave me here.” She said quietly, “He’s gonna hurt me, I know it.” I looked at her quizzically,  
“I won’t let Pennywise get you-”   
“Not Pennywise.” Bev interrupted, “My dad.”   
After getting a run down with what was going on with her dad, I decided I couldn’t wait to get her out of that fucking creeps house, so we started to plan.   
~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you like this shitty little fic please consider supporting me through Ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/torisshop


	9. Friendship Worth Fighting For?

The plan was simple. Wait until her father was asleep and strike. And by strike I mean pick her up and take her to my house because I was no murderer.We decided it would be a good plan to take her to the library, when her father refused to let her out of her house I gave her a pocket knife I had brought for protection and promised to come back for her when I could.  
Time seemed to slow to an absolute stop. Nothing was happening and Bill and I couldn’t seem to do anything to make it move faster. I wasn’t going to leave Bill alone, where Pennywise could get him so we just decided to hang out in his room and just, talk.  
“So… d-do y-you really th-think of…of me l-like a brother?” Bill asked as we chilled on his bed. My legs draped over the edge as I lied there.   
“Yeah,” I nodded looking at him, “Ever since I started watching Georgie in high school, I always thought of you like a little brother.” I sighed stretching lightly I smiled at him.   
“Probably would change my mind if I was your real sibling though Billy Boy!” I joked as I rolled onto my side onto Billy.  
“S-stop y-y-you’re crushing m-me w-w-with your f-fat a-ass!” Bill laughed trying to push me off of him. It was like when I was a teenager with Georgie when his parents were out on a date. It felt, nice to have some kind of… Normalcy in my life again. It had only been two days and I felt like I would look back to three days ago and yearn for the easy life I once had.  
~~~

Bill and I decided to go and hang out at the Paramount Theater, they had a nice arcade and we figured while we waited for Mr. Marsh to fall asleep, we would have some fun. Our plans though, were pretty much ruined by Bowers.  
Walking into the arcade I pulled out a pocket full of coins when I heard Richie start to talk in the theater.   
“I don’t want any trouble you mullet wearing, shit stain!” My parental instincts seemed to kick into overdrive as I saw Richie thrown to the ground. I had known Richie as soon as he had become friends with Bill, and I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt the little trash mouth.  
“Keep talking Trash bag, maybe I’ll make your death less painful.” Bowers sneered as his goonies started to to cackle.  
“It’s Trashmouth tiny.” I growled walking up to the kid, Bowers may be the closest thing we had to a gang leader in our town now-a-days, but he knew when to back down from an adult. “And if I were you I’d leave the arcade before I snitch to your pops.” I said looking down at him, Bowers froze,   
“Just because B-B-bah billy boy’s brother was your friend skyscraper, doesn’t mean I’m going to let up on him and his little friends bitch.” He challenged me making me laugh lightly.  
“Oh yeah, I’m so scared. Anything happens around me it’ll be me getting jailed for hurting you kid, now run along Henry.” I heard Bill helping Richie to his feet.   
“Y-y-you okay R-r-richie?”  
“Yeah ‘i'm fine asshole.” He grumbled standing a little closer to me.  
“You… You h-heard th-them B-B-Bowers! B-buzz o-off!” Billy warned squaring up to my large frame. They took this warning, not without Belch burping in Richie’s face as they left. Bower’s glaring at me,   
“I’ll kill you one of these day Giant… Just you fucking wait.” he growled as he stalked out of the Paramount.  
Once we made sure Richie was alright we asked him to join our little party and play some games with us. Richie was apprehensive at first, telling me about how Billy punched him in the face and how it was his fault that Eddie broke his arm.  
“Richie you and I both know that’s not right.” I chastised, “It’s well… IT’s fault. Ya know Pennywi.” Richie shushed me before I could finish it’s name.  
“Don’t say it’s name!” He panicked slightly.  
“Fine, I won’t say it’s name… If you play a round of pacman with us”  
“Oh you’re on!”

Having Billy and Richie talking again was probably the highlight of my day. Trashmouth cracking jokes and lightening the mood from the darkness it had had for the passed few days. I couldn’t have asked for better little buds.  
After about two hours and a waste of most of my quarters it was time to go home. I wasn’t taking Billy to Bev’s for once, I wanted him at home... safeish. But then I had an idea.  
“Why not ask your mother if you can have a sleepover at my house tonight?” I asked as we walked home, “Then you can be there when we get home and we can all be together.” I explained Bill nodded and we decided to give it a try.  
His mother didn’t question us surprisingly enough. She just let Bill go get his things and asked me to talk to her in the kitchen.  
“What’s up Mrs. Denborough?” I asked once Billy had left. I was worried she was aware of our little escape two nights before.  
“I… I just wanted to thank you dear.” Bill’s mother responded looking up into my eyes. “It’s just… Billy’s been struggling ever since…since” I shushed her as she started to tear up.   
“It’s been hard for me too, that’s why I figured reaching out to him would be the best choice” I said hugging her tightly.  
“Oh you make him so happy!” She cried into my shoulder, “You’re his guardian angel Y/n, I hope you know that.” I smiled fondly at that,   
“someone’s gotta keep him out of trouble ya know? Who better than a seven foot kid?” I joked letting her go. She gave me a watery smile as Bill ran down the stairs.  
“O-o-okay I-I’m read-ready!” He chimed as he came over and kissed his mother.   
“Be careful you two! Love you!” she called after us as we left the house to get ready to save Bev from a nightmare she called home.  
~~~~


End file.
